rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Psyclone 117/End of Vol. One: Theories proven right (And more speculations)
So, before I get to the episode, I just want to say one thing... I was right... like, completely right. Out of all the random theories I have come up with for RWBY, there was one that stuck out to me. And it turned out to be true. All of it. Ok, maybe not all of it but still, I was right about 90% of it. I'm not going to go over it now, but if you want to read it just go here-Thread:23545. It's the really long one and the one after it near the bottom. Anyway, on to the episode. It starts off right where the last one left off, and we get to see what I'm assuming is one of many rare glimpses into the past of a team RWBY member, Blake. She tells Sun about being raised by the White Fang, and then told us why she quit, which we basically already knew. Meanwhile, the rest of team RWBY is walking around town looking for Blake, calling her name like she's a lost dog (or cat?) or something. All of a sudden Penny fucking slender-creeps up in their shit and scares the living {Enter religious Deity(ies) here} out of Ruby, then proceeds to call Blake a Faunus, because either news gets around faster than the Flash's sex life in this town, or its just computerized profiling (Ps. Penny is an android, but we'll get to that later). Then Weiss and Yang apparently decide to split up to cover more ground, and leave Ruby with the awkward girl they met two days prior (Read: Weiss and Yang go shopping and leave the hard work to the younger kids). While this is happening, Blake and Sun decide to prove that White Fang isn't actually behind all the recent Dust shop robberies. Apparently Monty is no stranger to irony, because it turns out that's exactly what is happening. But then there's a twist, and Roman comes out of the airship like he isn't in the middle of a huge covert operation to steal a quote- "Huge" shipment of Dust, which is getting stolen like it is the essence of life itself or something...oh wait. Apparently there are absolutely no guards in the entire complex, so Blake decides to go all ninja assassin and threatens to kill Roman. Roman would be a great poker player, because he immediately fucking calls he bluff, and decides to shoot the ground underneath their feet with a high power explosive, because what could possibly go wrong? Blake gets knocked backwards, but Roman just stands there, because fuck logic, this is RWBY. After a short fight scene, Sun apparently decides that his friend is in danger and steps in, and then proceeds to be evenly matched with Roman (Side note: Sun has the best weapon ever). Now Ruby and Penny appear on top of a crate on the side of the docks opposite the city they just came from, because they apparently wanted the moon behind them so they would look cool. Ruby threatens Roman, then gets distracted by the first thing that comes out of Penny's mouth, then gets shot in the face with an explosive candy cane. Penny decides that was mean, so she goes beast mode and immediatly annihilates everything and everybody, including the two new airships that were waiting in the sidelines for the right moment to appear out of nowhere. Roman then decides fuck this shit and runs like a bitch. Yang and Wiess appear on the scene now, and Weiss makes up with Blake after mulling over her actions in the previous episode. Penny then pulls a reverse slender-creep and dissapears into a creepy old car with a strangely ominous driver. End of Vol. One... or not... Roman arrives at a secluded warehouse that looks suspiciously like the one he just barely escaped from with his life, and sets a measly box of Dust on a table, despite escaping with an entire airship filled with it. Then Cinder and her two multicolered hair lackeys come in and proceed to ominousify the shit out of their plan for Roman, all the while making sure he is still intimidated enough to do their bidding. I'm going to keep my speculations as small as possible because I don't want to have something like my last thread happen again. Basically the only things I have to add are that I think that Penny is somehow associated with Qrow, because its just a feeling I have and I'm usually not wrong when I get these feelings. The only other thing is that, in the Yellow trailer, Yang is looking for a girl. Everyone says it's the Transient Princess, but I think it is actually Cinder, because once you think about it that way it makes more sense plot-wise. I'll explain my reasoning behind this stuff later, but for now, sleep. Category:Blog posts